Nyhon No Ryu
Nyhon No Ryo, is a Mark 6 jaeger that fought during the 2nd Kaiju War. History At the end of the first Kaiju war, the Japanese, Australians, and the Russians were secretly working on a prototype defense mechanism code named Lightning Dragon. The project was to build a team of highly effective jaegers that would serve to protect the world in case breaches open again. This team consisted of the Russian jaeger "Desert scorpion" , the Australian " Whip Pirate" and the fastest jaeger of all time, Nyhon No Ryu. Hero Rama was included into the team later on.the code name was used in the Striker Teams Work began on Nyhon No Ryu 1 week after the end of operation pitfall. The Australians collaborated with the Japanese by giving them the blueprints of Striker Eureka, while the Japanese used old designs of Tacit Ronin and Gipsy Danger to complete it. In the end, it was small compared to most jaegers- only 260 ft tall-but it was equipped with technology that rivaled Strikers and even exceeded it in many ways. Its main claim to fame though, was being the fastest jaeger ever, so it was classified as a Mark 6.But it was hunted due to the jaeger was not registered and was claimed to be a intruder in their world Tech+Pilot History Pilot History The two pilots of the jaeger are Rui Wattanabe and Sasuke Ohayashi, who both underwent special training that kept them in a much better connection with the jaeger and the other pilots, making this a highly effective jaeger in most situations. Side effects of the 6 year long training were constant, incurable headaches, some nosebleeds, and occasional seizures, but also a better understanding of people and occasionally something close to achieving a drift with each other not on demand. This field must be explored further... Tech *Synthetic diamond katanas that can be folded in and out. *"Silent Fist"-massive electrical burners that burn away most materials in tenths of a second. They were designed to be reusable many times over, however, Nyhon's hands were not, so they have been replaced with new ones 2 times. Deployments First deployment Its first deployment occurred when the Kaiju Zoelephant was to be intercepted by it and 2 other jaegers.In the first few seconds of the battle, one jaeger was downed, while Nyhon No Ryu was knocked over by Zoelephants tentacle-nose-thing, while the other jaeger, Hero Rama, was forced to fight alone. Nyhon No Ryu, while underwater, decided that Hero Rama could handle the Kaiju for now, while they recharged their "Silent fist". After 10 seconds of charging, Nyhon sprung out of the water like a bullet, driving his hand into Zoelephants belly, burning away the stomach, killing the kaiju instantly. Second deployement Nyhon No Ryu's second deployment was against the Kaiju Screamer in Paris. As soon as the jaeger arrived, the Kaiju began spewing giant vaporized globs of acid, making it rain everywhere, which began to burn away the jaegers armor. The jaeger charged, smashing the Kaiju into the ground, and then attempted to decapitate it. However, the Kaiju was in no mood to die. It bit into Nyhon's katana, shriveling it. It then proceeded to rip away at its innards, which caused the left arm to stop working. Nyhon, in a last ditch effort, wrapped his functioning arm around the Kaiju, beginning to choke it. The Kaiju began to thrash around, eventually breaking free and ripping 2 fingers off its right hand. the Kaiju then backed down, wary of the jaeger. Then the scream came. The scream was designed to provoke a sense of utter terror into its victims, causing them to be distracted and unable to think properly. The jaeger pilots were thrown into a state of near insanity by the sound. the Kaiju then charged, and this was seemingly the end of Nyhon No Ryu. The Kaiju opened its massive mouth to eat the jaeger. Suddenly, Nyhon grabbed the mouth with one hand, activated the second katana, and ripped the mouth in two halves. The Kaiju howled in pain, but the jaeger showed no mercy, as it used its functioning arm to burn away what was left of the Kaiju's partially spilled out innards. Kaiju Blue was everywhere, and the affected area would be later quarantined. Third deployment Nyhons third deployment occurred during what would be known as the Halloween incident. It was October 31 in Shanghai, and people were either sound asleep or about to go to bed. However, the Shatterdome nearby was bustling with activity. Only constructed 2 months ago, the Shatterdome was built because of the nearby Breach in the South China Sea, which had spread paranoia through all of China. What most didn't know was that this shatterdome was special-it housed 3 of some of the strongest jaegers at the time. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Articles under Construction